Rain
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Shikamaru is escorting Temari through the forest, Temari sees an oddity to her: Downpour


I wrote this after seeing this picture at deviant art called kiss under the rain by ramachan. I would provide a link, but It's not letting me. Probably some rule/guideline. Whatever. It's beautiful, go find it.

The story doesn't go along with it! It was just my inspiration to write a Naruto fic...which has been lacking for the last...really really long time.

Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto!

III

In Suna, it rained twice a year, if they were lucky. They had to depend on underground reserves that, no doubt, trailed somehow from Fire. When she came to Konoha two months ago, it rained almost the whole time she was there. She tried to hide her wonder as it just kept raining. No one had buckets out, trying to catch the rain that fell. In fact, people were complaining pouring excess water out into the street. In Suna, there were water rations. Here, it was everywhere.

She took a deep breath through her nose, willing the oxygen, in the air to go down into her lungs cursing the damn humidity. At least in Suna, as dry as it is you can breathe.

She grumbled to herself as she trailed behind Shikamaru, who was slumped slightly, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he guided her through the forest, towards the village. She scowled, taking another deep breath, this time through her mouth.

Shikamaru sighed loudly, straightening slightly, stopping to turn around. "What?"

She scowled, "'What' to you?"

He rolled his eyes, "You're heaving."

"I was _not_ heaving!" she snapped, staring coldly into his impassive eyes. They stood there for a few moments before Shikamaru shrugged, turning, mumbling under his breath Temari swore sounded like 'Troublesome women…'

They continued walking, and Temari focused hard on not breathing too loudly.

The next noise came from Shikamaru, who sighed, pulling a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket, placing a single stick to his lips. "What wrong?" he said before lighting the cigarette.

Temari watched him inhale the smoke _so easily_, making her blood rise, "How can you do that?" turned, raising an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes. "How can you smoke, when it's hard enough to breathe in this damn climate as it is?"

He quirked his head, exhaling the smoke through his nose. "What are you talking about woman? _Breathing?_

"It's so damn wet here. How can you breathe? And Smoke?"

He rolled his eyes, inhaling deeply, smirking down at her. She huffed; crossing her arms as she walked passed him.

They walked in silence, her leading the way, Shikamaru leaving a trail of smoke.

"I can imagine it would be difficult for you, being from a dry climate to get use to this weather. I hear some of the elderly complaining about it. How Troublesome."

Temari spun, scowling at the man that almost bumped into her, "You're comparing me, a great _fearless shinobi_ some old fart?"

He shrugged, "I'm just comparing, quit being troublesome." He dropped what was left of his cigarette, stamping it with his foot. "And besides, it's like this because it's going to rain."

She raised a brow. "Rain? But it rained last time I was here. And that was two months ago."

He sighed heavily, "It rained two days before you got here. That's what it does. It _rains_."

She scowled. "I hate your rain. It happens too often, and too much. Making it hard to breathe." She would never tell him she came to Konoha _because_ it rained.

As she scowled at the taller man, there was a crash of thunder, and the sky opened up in a way all her other visits to Konoha had not prepared her for.

She looked up to the sky in amazement, as the rain fell like the sand blew in the desert. Her eyes bright with wonder as she felt her heart contract and sense of giddiness filled her. Her skin cooled, becoming oversensitive at the giant drops covered her skin in a small sheen. She almost laughed as stared up at the gray clouds.

"Wow." She whispered in awe, hand lifting to the sky, trying to catch the rain as the sound of it hitting the ground, the trees, and themselves filled her eardrums. She looked over to Shikamaru, smiling brightly. "What?" her smile faltered slightly as she felt her face reddening at the look he was giving her. His brows where furrowed and he his eyes had a certain glint to them. She frowned, "I've never seen rain like this! Don't look at me like that." She pressed her hands to his chest, with the purpose of shoving him harshly, but his hands grasped her wrist. "Hey what are-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

He eyes widened, his lips were soft, moist from the falling rain. Another clash of thunder filled the air, and a clap of lighting brightened the forest, but his lips were so soft, making her heart swell.

He moved his hands from her wrist to her neck, angling it so he towered over her, stepping closer to her, chest bumping. When she felt his tongue push her past her lips, she felt like a bolt from the sky hit her, almost making her collapse as she clutched the front of his jacket, closing her eyes as he hands shifted to her face.

As the kiss deepened, the rain poured harder, soaking her to the bone, making her shiver. He pulled her closer as his hands traveled lower. She moaned slightly, her own hands in search of skin. Her hands slid up under his shirt, making her shudder, warm dry skin against her cold wet ones, making him shudder.

He pulled back slightly, making her eyes snap open. His eyes were lidded, searching her eyes, his own filled with something she couldn't put her finger on. She didn't know how long they stood there, staring at each other.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly, smile playing on her lips as she took a step back. As the world around her came back, she noticed the rain had all but stopped, the birds were singing and the sun peaked through the clouds, warming her soaked skin.

She watched as Shikamaru stood straight, eyes closing, and hand coming to his neck, rubbing it slightly before his hands returned to their place in their respectful pockets.

"Come on, we should have gotten there by now, even earlier since it was raining." He nudged her with his arm. She nodded; falling in behind him they continued their journey.

She breathed heavily, inhaling the smell of rain.

"You're heaving again."

She punched him hard in the arm before taking off. "Come on lazy ass,"

He sighed, "Troublesome women…"

She didn't miss the small smirk that played across his lips.


End file.
